


weak mind

by w3nchy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, Choking, Handcuffs, M/M, NSFW, Sex, blade - Freeform, throat stuff with knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3nchy/pseuds/w3nchy
Summary: scrapped zine piece, give it a read ig <3not beta'd bc i stopped caring
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Dracule Mihawk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	weak mind

The delight on the bird’s face showed when Mihawk pressed his knife to his throat. 

Mihawk pressed his other hand to Doflamingo’s chest, pressing his weight down on the man.

The older of the two had thought about scenarios like this multiple times. Specifically in the few meetings he’d had with the government and fellow warlords. Doflamingo was a menace. A complete brat, and whilst that should have been surprising for a man of his age, Mihawk couldn’t find himself being at all surprised. 

“Gonna cut me, or is that thing just for show?” Doflamingo asked cheekily, a smarmy grin on his face. 

The older man pressed the blade closer to his neck, making the blond huff out a moan. 

“Yeah. Yeah, go on.”

As much as it annoyed Mihawk, he had to admit there was something sensual about Doflamingo’s unnaturally high libido. He didn’t think he’d ever met someone just as masochistic as they were sadistic. 

“There’s no way to inflict pain on you without you getting off on it, is there?” Mihawk sighed in disdain. 

“Cut me. Do it deep.” Doflamingo practically purred, looking up at the dark haired man with that wicked smile, the one that Mihawk wanted to smack right off of his face.   
“Deep enough to decapitate you?” 

“Would you?” Doflamingo grinned with a gasp. “You spoil me.”

Mihawk pressed his lips together and pushed the blade harder to Doflamingo’s neck, the sharp tip of it pricking his skin and causing a small wound.  
“Surely you can do better than that, Mimi.” 

Mihawk’s face twitched in annoyance and he tutted, directing the blade downwards, whilst still stabbing into Doflamingo’s skin.

The blond nightmare groaned and moved his hips again, much to Mihawk’s chagrin.

Mihawk's eyes stayed glued on the blood that dripped down Doflamingo’s neck seductively, as if begging him to lick it up. 

“You’re going too slow.” Doflamingo chastised him with a dramatic sigh, which in Mihawk’s opinion, was more of a whine.

“Yet you’d complain if I rushed it.” Mihawk pointed out.

Doflamingo grinned at how well the older man knew his disposition. Forever impatient and demanding. Likely a result of his upbringing, if Mihawk had to guess.

Mihawk leaned closer to the blond and moved his hand up from his chest to where the fresh wounds were.

He stroked his thumb across the wound, then brought it up to his mouth.

He watched Doflamingo with a steely gaze as he licked the blood from his thumb slowly, savouring the taste.

“I see. Always thought you were a vampire, Mimi.” the man chuckled. 

He hissed when Mihawk drew closer again, and his blade slid deeper still. 

Doflamingo keened and his leg trembled, whether it was with fear or with want, Mihawk didn’t have to guess. He knew Doflamingo could take the pain he felt and turn it into something to get off on. 

Mihawk hummed noncommittally, eyes trained on the blade as he continued to slide the knife further and further until he reached just above Doflamingo’s collar bone. 

“And here I was thinking you’d be cutting across. What a shame.” the blond sighed with false disappointment. He pouted theatrically for a moment before that smile returned to his face.

“That would be wasteful.” Mihawk murmured, and began to continue on a second cut, next to the one he'd just made.

Doflamingo whined and tried his best to grind up against Mihawk, who just stared at him with unblinking eyes. 

“How long are you planning on depriving me for?” 

“Who said I’d be touching you there at all?”

“What?” Doflamingo asked with wide eyes, hidden by his sunglasses.

Mihawk didn’t reply, though the corners of his mouth turned up. 

“Touch me.” Doflamingo demanded, moving his hips and groaning as his cock rubbed against the fabric of his trousers.

Mihawk leaned his face closer to Doflamingo’s, staring into the lenses of his sunglasses, then pulled away and resumed bleeding the man.

He wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand listening to Doflamingo whine before he eventually gave in.

“Come on. Touch me, I know you want to. I know how badly you want to be inside me. C’mon, touch me, I’m hard. You can feel it, can’t you?” the man breathed desperately, bucking up into the fabric of his trousers.

As if he didn’t hear him, Doflamingo’s words went ignored as Mihawk started on a third cut, deeper than the rest. 

Doflamingo cried out and moved his hips desperately, his legs trembling. 

“Shit. Yes. You’re good at this, made for it.” he babbled through desperate gasps. 

What was Mihawk’s goal here? Surely not just to lick at Doflamingo’s blood? Though, he was an odd man, and matched the description of vampires in the fantasy books Doflamingo had been read in his youth. Rosinante seemed to like the stories more than he did. 

Doflamingo was pulled out of his thoughts by Mihawk pulling the knife away and inspecting his work. 

Perfect, as always. 

“You can’t already be done.” Doflamingo whined, gyrating his hips.

“I am.” 

“Filthy. You’re gonna lick it? Gonna lap it up from my neck like some kinda monster?” 

Mihawk breathed a small laugh out of his nose, then lowered his other hand to wrap it around Doflamingo’s throat, his hand becoming smeared in blood. 

“Do you believe in monsters?” Mihawk asked, leaning down as he spoke, his hot breath hitting Doflamingo’s skin. 

“Maybe. If they’re as charming as you.” he purred. 

Mihawk scoffed and squeezed Doflamingo’s throat, making the blond moan in his chest and smile up at the older man. 

“There’s something very wrong with you.” Mihawk murmured, though the corners of his mouth twitched upwards for a moment. 

“Mm. Isn’t that why you like me?” 

Mihawk didn’t respond. He wasn’t ready for that conversation. 

He let up on Doflamingo’s throat and pulled his hand away to examine it. The blood was drying quickly, he could feel his palm growing a slight stiffer at the sensation.

“Go ahead. Get a taste. You don’t wanna waste it.” 

Instead of following the blond’s advice, Mihawk pressed his sticky hand to Doflamingo’s mouth.

Almost immediately, the younger began to lap at his own blood, humming at the taste. He took Mihawk's fingers into his mouth and upon taking incentive, Mihawk pushed his blood covered fingers to the back of Doflamingo's throat, making him gag and moan. 

He pulled his fingers out of the wet heat, before pushing them back in, deeper this time. 

Doflamingo swallowed around Mihawk's fingers and swirled his tongue around them, giving a small teaser of just what his mouth could do.

Mihawk pulled his fingers out, a string of red saliva connecting them to Doflamingo's mouth. 

The blond licked his lips and grinned up at Mihawk, clearly proud of himself. 

"Lick it." he demanded, nodding to Mihawk's wet fingers. 

Absolutely not. He wasn't as foul as the younger man, and wouldn't be roped into doing anything that would reflect that. 

"Be a good sport." Doflamingo pouted, moving his hips wantonly. 

He sighed longingly and glanced down at Mihawk's crotch. 

"And here I was thinking you'd be getting hard over this." 

“Mm.”

The looseness of Mihawk’s jeans granted him discretion in that area. Even if he were to be fully hard, Doflamingo wouldn’t notice, visually, anyway. 

He finally put his knife away and looked down at Doflamingo as if he were a finished project.

“You’re warm. I wanna touch you.” Doflamingo purred, moving his hips and sighing in bliss at the friction his trousers gave him.

“No.” Mihawk said firmly, and dipped his head down to Doflamingo’s neck.

He tentatively ran his tongue over the cuts in Doflamingo’s neck, savouring the coppery taste of his blood.

The man beneath him hummed, the sound vibrating his chest.

Mihawk pulled back slowly, his eyes boring into the lenses of Doflamingo’s sunglasses. 

Doflamingo’s breath caught in his chest for a moment and he swallowed thickly, ignoring the wince of pain that came from it.

He knew Mihawk couldn’t see his eyes. He knew that. Yet Mihawk was seemingly looking directly into his eyes, right through his sunglasses, as if they weren't there.   
Mihawk’s hand rose to Doflamingo’s sunglasses slowly, as if trying to get a feral dog to trust him.

“What are you doing?” Doflamingo asked, his usual playful drawl gone. 

No response.

Mihawk’s fingers rested on the corner of his sunglasses, and he felt Doflamingo’s chest heave.

“Fucking stop it.” 

Within a second Mihawk had his blade out again, pressed against Doflamingo’s lips. 

The blond gritted his teeth and snarled, ignoring the way the blade poked against his mouth.

“Be quiet.” Mihawk demanded.

Doflamingo went to voice his disdain, but was taken aback by the way Mihawk easily slipped his sunglasses off and tossed them to the ground. 

“Stop it, fucking give them back!” he barked, his breathing becoming even more uneasy. 

Mihawk stayed silent as he studied Doflamingo’s eyes. 

The younger averted his eyes, looking anywhere but at Mihawk.

In all the things he’d done with his numerous lovers, he’d never felt so uncomfortable. 

Mihawk grabbed Doflamingo’s jaw and dug his nails into his skin as he held him still, looking at his eyes with interest. 

Hardly anyone knew what his eyes looked like. The people who did had died or had been murdered.

“Don’t fucking look at me, Mihawk!” he cried angrily, moving beneath the swordsman.

Angry tears welled up in Doflamingo’s eyes and he snarled at Mihawk, squirming beneath him. 

Mihawk pushed the knife into Doflamingo’s mouth and the blond choked at the feeling, the blade cutting into his tongue.

“Hold that there.” Mihawk said quietly. A stark contrast to the way Doflamingo was talking to him.

Blood trickled down into the back of Doflamingo’s throat as he gripped the blade between his teeth to stop it from sliding back further. 

Mihawk wrapped his hands around the blond’s bloody, sweaty throat and squeezed, causing the younger to wheeze and struggle, panic setting in.

His eyes went wide and he stared up at Mihawk, who in turn gazed back into his eyes. 

“Behave, and I’ll take it out.” Mihawk said calmly as Doflamingo moved beneath him in discomfort. 

Once the blade was out of his mouth, and his hands were no longer shackled, he’d give Mihawk a piece of his mind.

The swordsman stared right at Doflamingo as his hands tensed around his neck, making him weaker and weaker in his grasp.

As he choked him he peered into his eyes thoughtfully.

One was a dark, reddish brown. The other was a milky blue. 

Mihawk stared for a moment longer, with unblinking golden eyes. He had a few guesses about what had happened, though he wouldn’t voice them. 

Doflamingo eventually ceased struggling, though he was still trembling. Mihawk could feel it beneath him. 

“Learned your lesson?” Mihawk asked, gently pulling the blade out of Doflamingo’s mouth. 

It was covered in spit, and a bit of blood, but overall it didn’t seem like anything to worry about. Especially when Doflamingo began to speak again.

“I’ll get you for this, Mihawk. Fucking bastard.”

Doflamingo bucked his hips, causing Mihawk to have to balance himself by placing his hands on Doflamingo’s chest.

“Get off of me.”

Mihawk shifted and moved backwards, resting his behind on Doflamingo’s crotch.

“You’re still hard.” he pointed out.

Doflamingo seethed and glared at Mihawk. 

“Can you blame me? Squirming on top of me whilst you choke me out?” the blond retorted defensively, averting his gaze once more.

“You’re weak. Any man of sound mind would find being choked alarming, terrifying, even.”

Doflamingo scoffed.

“Your mind is weak, Doflamingo.”

Mihawk moved his hips once more, grinding down upon Doflamingo’s clothed cock.

“Shit, fuck…” Doflamingo pressed his hips up to meet Mihawk’s grinding, and groaned when Mihawk stopped.

“Fucking get me off.”

Doflamingo hadn’t earned that privilege. Not by Mihawk’s standards anyways. 

The swordsman took in a deep breath as he felt himself get hard at the sight of a bloodied, desperate, Doflamingo.

“I can feel you. I can feel how hard you are. You want it, don’t you? So do I, can’t you feel it?” Doflamingo groaned, trying his hardest to press his crotch up to get some friction. 

Mihawk hissed in a breath and frowned down at the blond man. 

“Pathetic.” 

Doflamingo groaned and nodded, bringing his power lip into his mouth to bite on it. The friction of his zipper against his cock was too good, and with Mihawk staring down at him like that, he was ready to cum. 

“Mimi…” he moaned, his ‘eyebrows’ stitching together as he looked up at the dark haired man with want.

His mouth dropped open as he moaned and Mihawk had to steady himself atop Doflamingo as the blond gyrated his hips for friction. Mihawk could feel how painfully hard the blond was beneath him. 

“Stop it.” 

“Oh, but Mimi, I’m so close.” the blond panted, a sickeningly sweet smile on his face.

“Stop it.” Mihawk spat through gritted teeth, though he felt his hard cock throb at the friction of Doflamingo against him. 

It didn’t take long for the increasing friction to come to a halt.

Doflamingo threw his head back and groaned loudly, cumming in his trousers beneath Mihawk. 

He panted as he felt his cum stick to his cock and bleached pubes, and he grinned up at Mihawk. 

“Mm. You did it for me.” Doflamingo sighed, shifting his hips once more and moaning quietly.

“You’re delicious, Mimi.”

Mihawk couldn’t help but begin to feel disgusted with himself, his erection straining against his trousers.

“How about round two?” Doflamingo asked.

Mihawk pulled himself off of the blond, a disgusted look on his face.

He’d leave him tied up for now whilst he whined and undoubtedly rubbed himself against his zipper until he came again.

Mihawk opted for private release.


End file.
